Behind the smile
by JorixBade
Summary: This takes place in opposite date, is jade really okay? "the fact i know her more than she knows herself, the fact jade is an amazing actress that made us think she was fine and behind that smile the real jade was crying in silence, that is why i'm hurry" Related T, This is bade! one-shoot, please give it a chance.


**hello guys! this my new history (one shot) this takes place in opposite date.**

**i don't have so much to say so Read and Review! enjoy... **

* * *

Behind the smile

"i'm sorry I didn't tell you but I though you would be mad at me and..," tori starts apologizing but jade cuts her off.

"It's fine tori, you don't have to apologize… even if you two were in a date the only who is wrong being here it's me" jade admits sincerely giving her best fake smile and tori just smiles back.

"oh and don't be mad at cat, it's not her fault.. I made her tell me" jade comments as cat walks to her.

"I'm not mad at her, it's just… forget it" tori says turning to beck who is just staring at the ground

"so do you liked hang out together.. as friends?" cat asks them breaking the silence

"yes, it was funny after all" tori responds smiling "except for the part of the punch in the arm haha"

"oh come on, you're such a baby" beck exclaims playing with her hair and punch her in the arm again, tori starts laughing and punching him back, after the punch go to cat and all becomes in laughs.

All in the room are watching them play and laugh together, including jade. she is feeling so bad right now, but she is not gonna break down in front them, she is Jade West, the strong girl who never cry or is weak but that can't keep watching them happy and it hurts her more than anything she wants beck being happy even if it's not with her.

Jade has to kill the pain, she needs to but no here, she know what she is going to do for kill the pain, it almost can feel how the physic pain gets over the heart one.

Jade turns around but she doesn't notice her little knife falls down and anyways walks outside.

As soon as she is on her car the tears start falling down her face ruining all make up but she couldn't care less, she can't stop them, jade is actually glad cat stayed with beck and tori because if cat were here she wouldn't let all what hurts her go. After cry few minutes jade starts driving back to the only place where she can make herself feel better, her room, anyway either her parents take the time to even walk there so jade has no worried about them finding what she does.

…..

"stop, stop… what time is it?" cat asks a little worried.

"mmh.. 10:30!" beck responds

"uh! I need to go home" cat informs

"oh okay…" beck and tori add

"let's go jade" cat exclaims and realizes jade is not there anymore

"hey guys, where is jade?" cat asks

"she leaved…" the little girl informs

"what that suppose to mean?" cat questions confused and the girl rolls her eyes

"that means you were so happy laughing and playing that you didn't even notice when she leaved, and it was a lot ago" the girl comments "now you have beck for yourself" she says to tori

"I don't want beck for…" tori starts defending herself but the man next to the door cuts her off.

"hey… is this of someone of you?" he asks holding the little knife.

"not mine." The lady comments and there sounds some "no" else.

"well I found it on the ground but if it's not of you so…" he informs but cat cuts him off.

"wait, give it to me" cat exclaims and the man gives to her the knife "oh it's jade's" she informs them

"how do you know it's hers?" tori asks curious

"I saw it on her car and in her locker once…" she responds

"but why would jade have a knife and here?" tori questions

"she didn't let it here on purpose, it fell and she didn't notice it" the little girls inform them

"anyway she has no reason to have a knife in her car or here, wait cat, how much time since you saw this in her locker?" beck questions a little worried

"some months ago.." she answers and beck starts thinking with a worried look

"cat call jade" he orders

"why don't you call her?" she questions back

"because she won't answer me" beck responds

"okay…" she calls her

"hello cat, what's up?" jade responds trying hard to seem fine

"oh nothing.. I was.. just" she thinks what to say making signals to beck and tori

"what do you want cat? I'm busy" jade exclaims upset

"what are you doing?" cat asks

"i.. I'm doing, why do you care? Now tell me what do you want?" jade questions back losing control

"umm…" cat thinks but before she can thinks in something jade ends the call.

"that poor girl" the man behind exclaims

"it's my imagination or she were crying?" tori questions and beck immediately goes out to his car, cat and tori follow him leaving the dog there.

"beck, what happen? why are you so hurry?" tori asks as they walk

"look tori, I know jade more than she knows herself and the fact she had a knife she can use in anywhere, the fact I know her voice when she is crying because I've being with her while she felt her world was falling apart, I've talking with her by phone after her fights with her dad and I know her voice even if she tries to hide it, the fact jade is an amazing actress that could made us think she was fine, the fact I didn't realize behind that smile was the real jade crying in silence!, the fact I know her past and what she used to do or still does, I don't know what to think and I love her that is why I'm hurry" beck explains and continues walking

"wait, are you telling me jade cuts herself?" tori questions

"tori, you still don't know jade completely" cat comments as they get in the car and beck drives fast as he can to jade's house

…

Jade walks by her bathroom holding a towel and gets in her room, she locks the door even there is nobody in home but she likes to feel secure in her own space.

She sits on the ground in middle her dark room holding another knife a little bigger than the one she left on the animal hospital, she just admires the knife playing with her fingers and after set the blade in the pale skin of her arm and press, she sees as the red line goes down by her arm, jade enjoys the feeling, so she press in another area of her arm to see another red line start falling, she now press the blade to her other arm to see the same beautiful red line contrasting perfect with her pale skin and a little smile appears on her face.

Jade promised to beck she would never do this again and anyways she didn't had to for almost 3 years because she was with him, even in her home the life wasn't good as she would like she had beck, he loved her and that love was enough to her, she didn't have to kill the pain anymore but since that day at tori's house everything changed, that night after beck didn't open the door jade went home wanting someone to talk with but there was no one but herself and her scissors, since then to now every time she saw beck with tori or whoever girl, every time she had a fight with her dad, every time she just wanted someone who loves her, she has been having the knife.

Jade has already more cuts and she wants more, she doesn't want to stop the feeling, she doesn't want to face the world, beck, tori, cat..anything!

…..

"come on tell me" tori exclaims

"tori, jade is not the strong girl who is not afraid of anything, she is more than the mean goth, jade has a dark past and things hurts her inside even if she doesn't show it, when jade and I started dating I found a bloody knife on her bag pack after she went to the bathroom and came back, I didn't want to think she could be…. you know, so I let it happen but a day, the which I will never forget I knew she and her dad had a fight so I was looking for her, when I opened janitor's closet door, i.. I saw her! She had a scissors in her hand and her arm with a lot of scars, you what I felt to see the girl I loved in that situation?" beck explains with some tears on his eyes "after of that incident jade promised me she wouldn't never do it again and she did her promise.. until, until now and I hope being wrong"

"that's so sad, poor jade" tori comments

"now you understand her, no just try to" beck adds

"we're here" cat informs

"it seems empty" tori notices

"no, look there's jade's car, she must be inside" cat tells them and went off the car.

They call at the door but nobody answers, they do it again and again nobody answers so cat tries to open the door and for their surprise the front door is unlocked

"jade?" cat yells walking inside

"let's go her room" beck orders and cat and tori follow him upstairs

They stop in front jade's door a moment and so beck tries to open but it's closed

….

"jade we know you're here, open the door" beck demands and jade immediately gets up and tries to cover the scars, some still bleeding little with her shirt and so opens the door.

"what the hell are you doing in my home?" she questions upset

"jade, what were you doing?" beck questions serious

"what do you mean? Nothing.." she lies

"let me see your arms" he demands

"excuse me? no!" she respond

"jade" he warns

"leave me alone beckl I don't need you, go, o.. open that door and please leave" jade stops as the though of 'door' and her voice changes, beck felt his heart broke.

"jade, please let me see your arms" beck almost begs

"I don't want to"

"you're doing it again, don't you?" he asks and she looks down

"beck please just leave alone" she exclaims moving her arms and beck takes the chance to take one of them

"oowww" jade exclaims in pain and beck takes it in other way for not hurt her, before she could get her arm off his hands he removes her shirt reveling all the scars over her white arms

"why?" beck starts crying a little seeing her arm

"beck, please just leave me alone… I need to kill it" she responds

"the pain?" he questions and she nods looking down.

"jade, baby… you don't have to do this, you promised you wouldn't" he reminds her

"yes, as you promised you never would leave me alone but you did it! you didn't open that door" she exclaims without can control the tears anymore and slams the door on his face while cat and tori just watch.

"but I'm doing it now! Because I want you jade, because I LOVE YOU!" he says opening the door wand walking inside her room "I know I'm a stupid, I know that I hurt you and I broke my promise I should've opened that door but I didn't and not because I ididn't love you! Because I do, I do love you with all my heart jade west, I just was so tired of fight all the time but that wasn't just your fault, it was mine too, the most part it was mine to be honest, so please jade! I need you back! I would do anything you want but please just forgive me and promise me that whatever happen you will be the enough strong to never cut yourself again" beck exclaims crying hugging her

"you just tell me this to stop my cutting" jade exclaims

"no, I really want you back and I promise I will never hurt you again, I won't let you go because I love you jade, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever had, you are my world and even you didn't know I always watched you get home after school, checked your status on the slap and all mornings I wished to walk to you and give you a black coffee with two sugars and kiss as all mornings, I love you jade and I promise you will never be alone ever again" beck informs her and broke the hug.

They see each other right in the eyes for some seconds before beck started kissing her passionately in a kiss that it felt like the best kiss they ever had, they could feel the love for each other as their mouths kissed.

After few minutes they broke the kiss with two big smiles

"you love me again?" beck asked

"who said I stoped?" jade questions back and he hugs her

"I love you Jade West, forever and always" beck exclaimed

"forever and always Beck Oliver"

* * *

**_so you like it? i hope so! i know this about cutting is really used but i wanted to do it! so please leave me your wonderful reviews and make my day! :) _**


End file.
